


Adicciones legales

by Malale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Community: jeuxatrois, Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres drabbles que pincelan la relación de Dean, Sam y Castiel después de que los hermanos lo trajeran de vuelta como humano. [Hecho para el Reto "Jeux à troi" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll en el que debía trabajarse de manera conjunta con la comunidad Jeux à Troi]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adicciones legales

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 19-11-2011. Re-editado. Hecho para el Reto [Jeux à troi](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/257272.html) de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll en el que debía trabajarse de manera conjunta con la comunidad Jeux à Troi]
> 
> Empecé esta historia a principio de emitirse la septima temporada, así que puede considerarse un Semi-AU. Los drabbles van consecutivos, uno detrás de otro.

**ADICCIONES LEGALES**

**Tabaco**

Castiel aun tiene que acostumbrarse a lo más primario de ser ahora humano.

 

Todo es tan diferente. Sentir frío, sentir calor. Deber recordarse cada minuto que ha de inhalar aire por la nariz para después soltarlo. Nuevo, extraño e increíble a la vez. Lo siente en su nuevo cuerpo, en su nueva alma. La mortalidad, la independencia. El libre albedrío.

 

Respira fuerte, llenando sus pulmones hasta toda su capacidad. Mantiene el aire ahí, reteniéndolo todo lo que puede. Saboreándolo. Luego lo suelta lentamente.

-Ey, Cas- Dean lo llama. Se gira para mirarlo. –Compra algo de picar mientras le echo combustible a la nena.

-Yo quiero algo de beber- le pide Sam, abriendo la guantera. Busca la cartera entre identificaciones falsas y algunos cargadores. Tiene un mapa en sus rodillas y marca las rutas más rápidas para llegar a la siguiente ciudad. -¿Podrás comprar tú sólo?- pregunta algo preocupado. Dean les lanza una larga mirada.

 

Castiel asiente cogiendo el dinero y entra dentro de la gasolinera. Dean enchufa la manguera al depósito del impala y apoya la cadera en la puerta trasera. Sam tiene la del copiloto abierta, para poder estirar un poco sus largas piernas.

-Te preocupas demasiado por él- le dice Dean.

-No eres el más indicado para hablar, ¿no crees?- Sam sonríe sin mirarlo. –Eres Don Paranoico en persona. Además, no puedo evitarlo. Es tan… inexperto en esto.

-Se las ira apañando.

 

Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio. Dean casi podía escuchar como su hermano pequeño masticaba las palabras antes de soltarlas.

-¿Crees que hicimos bien…?

-Ya hemos hablado de esto.- corta, molesto. Dean detesta hablar dos veces de lo mismo. A veces detesta hasta hablarlo sólo una vez. –Creíamos que estaba muerto, para siempre. Pero encontramos una oportunidad de salvarlo, aunque fuera así.

-Pero… ¿crees que es feliz? ¿Cómo humano? Lo hemos separado de todos sus hermanos, de toda su vida. Si a mi me separaran de ti…

-No es lo mismo, Sam.- Dean le pone la mano en el hombro, sin mirarle. Sam nota el calor a través de su camisa. –Nosotros somos más su familia que ellos.

 

Sam vuelve a sonreír, levemente.

-Supongo que me siento con él como tú te sientes conmigo. Como si fuera el mayor.

-No te lo creas tanto, enano. Yo sigo siendo el mayor de todos.

 

Y hay más escondido en esas frases de lo que ninguno admitirá. Secretos que nunca pronuncian en voz alta. Porque la relación que mantienen entre ellos tres es su mayor tabú y también su mayor tesoro. El que deben preservar por encima de todo.

Dean aprieta su hombro cuando Castiel vuelve, despacio. Les entrega lo encargado, un refresco para Sam y un Toblerone para Dean. Luego saca algo para él.

 

Un paquete de tabaco.

 

Dean frunce el ceño. Nunca le ha gustado el tabaco, detesta el olor.

-¿Ahora vas a empezar a fumar?

 

Castiel niega, pero se guarda el paquete en el bolsillo de la gabardina y se sube en la parte trasera del coche. Dean termina de llenar el deposito y se ponen en marcha con la radio bien alta. Los Winchester charlan esporádicamente. Del próximo caso, de la última llamada a Bobby. Castiel no participa en la conversación, sólo los mira atentamente. Le gusta escucharlos.

 

Paran media hora después en un bar de carretera para comer. Antes de entrar Castiel saca el paquete de cigarrillos y se pone uno entre los labios. Lo enciende ante las miradas de sorpresa de los hermanos, con unas cerillas del último motel donde se quedaron.

La primera calada es larga. Se traga el humo, llena sus pulmones. Arden, como si quemaran. Como cuando respiró por primera vez. No puede evitar toser y Sam le da unas palmadas suaves en su espalda con su enorme mano.

-Esto te pasa por fumar- gruñe Dean. -¿Para que lo haces?

-Porque podía.- contesta simplemente. –Porque puedo decidir que hacer. Que me gusta y que no.

 

Castiel no entiende porque Sam y Dean se miran entre sí y rompen a reír. Tampoco entiende porque Dean le envuelve los hombros con un brazo en camadería para entrar al restaurante.

 

Tira el paquete de cigarros en la primera papelera que ve.

 

 

**Alcohol**

 

Aunque parezca mentira, por lo grande que es, Sam es el que tiene menos resistencia de los tres al alcohol. Será porque Dean ha tomado cerveza desde los catorce, a escondidas de John. O que Castiel aun guarda algo de su increíble tolerancia de cuando era un ángel del señor.

 

Así que lo ayudan a entrar a la habitación como buenamente pueden, cada uno sujetándolo de un brazo. Tropiezan contra una mesita auxiliar y Sam se ríe. Sam hace mucho eso, lo de reírse torpemente, atragantándose con su propia lengua. Es del tipo borracho-feliz.

-Bien, grandullón, ya casi hemos llegado- dice Dean, divertido. Se lo pasa bien cuando Sam se emborracha. Y al día siguiente, cuando está de resaca y puede meterse con él. Lo sienta en el borde de una de las camas que están pegadas juntas, para que entren los tres. Sería más cómodo pedir una habitación con una cama de matrimonio, pero Dean siempre quiere aparentar.

Sam se cae hacia atrás, con los brazos extendidos. Mareado y aun riendo. Dean le está quitando una bota y Castiel la otra.

-Cállate- dice de repente.

-¿Qué pasa, Sammy?- le pregunta su hermano, extrañado.

-No es a ti- le contesta, sonriendo. Tiene los ojos semi cerrados por el sueño. Gira un poco la cabeza hacia Castiel. –Ni a ti. Es a Lucifer.

 

Dean frunce el ceño de golpe. Como desearía que las alucinaciones de Sam fueran reales, de carne y hueso. Así podría despedazarlas con sus propias manos. Castiel baja la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable. Nunca tuvo que haber derrabo el muro. Nunca.

-Dice que volveremos al infierno- susurra Sam. –Tarde o temprano. Por lo que hacemos. Volveremos al infierno como pecadores. Por el incesto. Porque Castiel es un ángel caído. Que nos colgara en pinchos y nos abrirá con cuchillos y…

-Eh, eh, eh- Dean corta su balbuceo gateando en la cama hacia él. Le agarra la cara con ambas manos y le obliga a que lo mire. –No le hagas caso, no le escuches Cada vez es más débil, ¿verdad? Cada vez lo ves menos. Está desesperado, pero no tienes que hacerle caso.

-Además, es mentira- dice Castiel. Ambos lo miran. –Antiguamente el incesto era natural. Dios lo prohibió como una manera de proteger a los humanos, por los problemas que trae mezclar demasiado la sangre en cada generación. Igual que prohibió el marisco en el desierto, porque provocaba intoxicaciones. Pero al infierno sólo van los violadores. Miles de generaciones cuyas culturas valoraban el incesto de manera positiva han ido al cielo, mientras no hayan hecho daño a ningún otro humano.

-¿En serio?- pregunta Sam. Castiel asiente.

-¿Ves?- Dean sonríe. -Nunca volverá a atraparte.

 

Sam sonríe y cae dormido. Dean es quien lo mueve con esfuerzo para que se coloque recto en la cama. Se acuesta a su derecha y Castiel a su izquierda. Se miran entre ellos algo preocupados antes de apagar la luz y entrelazan los brazos sobre la cintura del más alto, abrazándolo.

 

Ambos esperan que con eso puedan protegerlo en sus sueños hasta la mañana siguiente.

 

 

**Sexo**

 

Dean tiene una única regla. Es una regla egoísta, lo sabe, pero le da igual. Es una regla que hace que Castiel lo mire sin comprender y que Sam ruede los ojos murmurando algo parecido a “ _Luego soy yo el maniático del control_ ”

 

Él nunca está abajo.

No abajo como posición. No le importa ir abajo. Lo que no quiere es _estar_ abajo. Abrir las piernas. Como quieras decirle. Eso. No se siente cómodo y punto. Y a quien no le guste, que se joda.

 

Esta vez sí está arriba. Arriba del todo. Embiste contra Castiel una y otra vez, dejándose los pulmones sin aire y concentrado únicamente en el placer. No puede apartar la vista de los otros dos abajo. Sam está tumbado de espaldas, con el cuello hacia atrás y resoplando como un búfalo. Castiel está apoyado contra su pecho, una mano se agarra al ancho hombro y la otra está perdida entre las piernas de ambos. Dean ladera un poco la cabeza para ver como la enorme mano de Sam y la más pequeña de Castiel se entrelazan juntas, apretando entre ellas las erecciones de ambos. No puede evitar sonreír de medio lado, más excitado aun por la imagen de lo que estaba antes. Debe de estar mal, seguro que está mal sentirse así, pero le da exactamente igual. Sam y Castiel se están pajeando como si no hubiera mañana, de manera descoordinada y frenética, y él embiste más rápido. Castiel gime. Sam jadea.

 

Le gusta llevar el ritmo, el poder. Es un poco vanidoso en la cama, no lo va a negar.

 

La otra mano de Sam está sobre la espalda de Castiel, manteniéndolo pegado. Dean se inclina sobre ellos, enterrándose profundamente en la calida estrechez, y besa la mano de Sam. Le lame el dedo índice y se lo mete en la boca. Succiona.

Su hermano gime de nuevo.

- _Dean_.

 

Sonríe con el dedo aun metido en la boca. Se miran a los ojos directamente, intenso. Los castaños de Sam contra los suyos verdes. Aprieta aun más las caderas de Castiel. Va subiendo por su columna con los labios, poco a poco. Le besa el hombro, se lo muerde. Luego busca la boca de Sam. Su hermano enreda sus dedos en su pelo, tironeando un poco.

 

Ninguno va a aguantar mucho más. Castiel se corre, jadeando contra el cuello tenso de Sam. Dean se corre en su interior a estertores, provocados por las súbitas contracciones alrededor suyo, y Sam los sigue en un gruñido ronco contra su boca.

 

Es todo un lío de brazos, piernas y sábanas. Sam se queja de que los dos lo están aplastando, pero no le hacen realmente mucho caso hasta que recuperan el aliento. Dean se echa a un lado, secándose el sudor de la frente con un brazo. Cas queda en medio, echo un guiñapo agotado y enterrando la cara contra la almohada. Sam busca a ciegas, sin mirar, los pañuelos de papel que están en la mesita, pero no los encuentra y desiste, enroscándose de lado hacía donde están ellos dos.

-Me voy a dormir de un tirón- anuncia. Dean suelta una carcajada corta. Se vuelve apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

-Cas creo que ya lo ha hecho.

 

Un ligero ronquido se lo confirma y los hermanos se ríen. Sam busca la manta que había caído al suelo con todo el revuelo y se tapan los tres con ellas, como pueden. Cae en el sueño enseguida, con el brazo rodeando a Castiel y terminando sobre la mano de su hermano.

Dean se queda despierto un poco más. No puede evitar mirarlos con algo de ternura. Sabe que vive por y para ellos.

 

Se duerme, al final, con la nariz enterrada en la nuca de Castiel y los dedos firmemente entrelazados con los de Sam, en una extraña paz.

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca antes de esta historia había hecho un trío, trío. No triángulo amoroso, no, un trío poliamor. Y me encantó hacerlo, la verdad. Siempre he sido bastante wincestista, pero el Destiel me ha ido ganando con el tiempo y pensé ¿Por qué elegir? Mejor los dos. El reto me dio la excusa perfecta para poner mis headcanon sobre el tema. ME siento tontamente ridícula con esto, así que iba a publicarlo sí o sí
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
